


A God's Blessing

by Dans-le-Vif (Criz)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criz/pseuds/Dans-le-Vif
Summary: the cardinal is restless in his sleep and a god is awakenedjust kidding, it's just his cat.Supposedly all of Richelieu's cats - 14 at the time of his death - were (turkish) angora.I changed Lucifer to one of those huge nordic wood cats - a gift from Richelieu's swedish allies.





	A God's Blessing

What rude intrusion came upon his ears, waking him from his slumber? 

Lucifer turned his ears to locate the source, he opened his eyes, those pools of orange gold, his pupils dilated until he could see his surroundings in the dark room. 

The Cat Room. What a pathetic name. 

He was a god, a god of the north. The humans had caught him and 'gifted' him to someone else as if it was their right to give him away. A god is not a gift. 

Now he had to live his days among those ... pets. They had forgotten their heritage. Their self. They allowed themselves to be petted. It was disgusting. He would not allow it. A god is not to be petted. The humans had tried of course, but he sent his message, his claws were still as sharp as ever. The Red One was persistent, but after some more lessons with his claws, even that one learned to keep his distance.

Unless Lucifer was allowed into the study. For what it's worth he enjoyed the roaming, the high shelf, the vantage point. He narrowed his burning eyes at the humans below. It unnerved any visiors, and that seemed to please the Red One. Good for him. He had his uses, he might enjoy the effect the presence the enormous black cat had on others. A god is generous.

The sounds that had awoken him did not come from within the room, they came from the next one. Lucifer jumped off the top of the cabinet, to the backrest of the armchair, onto the floor, soundless as a big black cloud. He strolled towards the door, jumping up to open the handle. Did they think to keep him in here? A god is not a prisoner. 

He made his way to the bed and jumped up the nightstand. From there, slightly elevated, Lucifer looked down upon the human figure. They were all so pathetic. No fur to speak of, their bodies wrapped in cloths to keep warm, no claws or teeth that would be of use in hunting or defense, no senses worth mentioning, they were almost as blind and deaf as a newborn. 

The Red One - not red at all when sleeping - was even mewling like a newborn, whimpering and twitching his weak, clawless paws. Lucifer tilted his head, this wasn't the dream-move of a hunter, this was just weak and pitiful. The human was battling his demons again. And he was losing.

Lucifer walked onto the bed and rubbed his head against the sleeping human, marking him as his own with his scent. He started to purr as he moved to lay next to the Not-So-Red One. The big cat, leaning against the humans chest, a deep low rumble reverberating through his feline body.

'Hush now!'

Soon after the soothing sound took effect, the whimpering ceased and the breathing became slower, less laboured, like the breaths of a sleeper should be. Sleepy and unaware, the human moved his arm around the cat at his side, his hand burrowing into the long, thick black fur.

'Tonight, human,' Lucifer though, 'and tonight only, I shall allow it.'

The Red One was his and not the demons'.

And a god is protective of those who are his own.


End file.
